No One But Me
by FireandIce128
Summary: Tim and Damian do not usually get along. As a matter of fact, Damian seems to get on Tim's nerves all the time, and vice versa. However, if someone mistreats Tim, how will Damian feel about that?


**Since I'm in love with the Batfamily and have been for a long time, I finally wrote a fanfic about some of them. And why not start with two of my favorite Robins? ;) An awesome writer here on FF named Brilliant Brunette Beauty had a headcanon of Damian believing he is the only one who can harm Tim, not anyone else. So after asking for permission, I figured I could write a oneshot about that.  
**

 **Just a notice, there will be a mention of TimKon. For those of you who ship it, definitely check this story out!**

 **And as a warning, there is a scene in this fic that contains homophobic slurs. The scene was needed to enhance the direction of this story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _ **Characters belong to DC Comics.**_

* * *

Peace and quiet in the Batcave. Just what Bruce needed to continue his work on the Batcomputer.

There have been several updates on drug trafficking reports in and around Gotham City. While the GCPD are doing the best they can with the investigation, Bruce felt the need to expand their horizons by investigating himself. Like Alfred always reminded him, the Batman is "The World's Greatest Detective."

Of course, the investigations were much easier thanks to the help of Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl, and even the Red Hood. Though he insisted he could handle it all himself, he knew his team wouldn't take no for an answer. As a matter of fact, Bruce had sent Tim and Damian to Founders Island moments ago after receiving intel from the GCPD.

Tim and Damian may not exactly be a duo that gets along, but given that the others are busy, they would have to partner up to help further this investigation. They may not be blood-related, but they are both sons to Bruce. Whatever tensions they may have, they're just going to have to find a way to get along. A task for the both of them could help build a relationship, at least that's what Bruce figured.

As he was going over several files sent from GCPD, the entrance to the Batcave opened. Looks like the duo made it right on time.

"Still can't believe it," he heard Tim muttered.

"Get over it Drake. For the fifth time, I did what was right!"

"And for the eight time, no you didn't!"

So much for the peace and quiet.

Bruce turned his chair around to face his youngest sons, "How was the investigation?" Clearly the answer wasn't going to be a simple one.

"Fine father," Damian spoke, "Drake here is just being a usual imbecile."

"You want to know what he did Bruce? We had a good lead on the leader of a group of thugs, only to have Damian here kick him in the throat and left him unconscious! He was our best lead on some of the drug shipments, and now he can't speak for months."

"But he was dangerous!" Damian immediately added, "Nicholas Conway was his name. Killed six innocent men, robbed over ten stores, and had three charges of rape all within the past ten days. Not only that, but he was in charge of a whole gang that followed his orders. Keeping him around any longer would lead to no good."

"Damn it Damian, do you not understand he was our only lead?!" Tim shouted, annoyed with how much he had to go over it, "If we continued to spy on him and follow his tracks, we would have had more details about the drug trafficking."

"And if we continued to keep him up and running, more lives and properties would have been at risk!" Damian shot back, "Why the hell can't YOU understand that, Drake?!"

"That's why we improvise!" Tim shouted.

"Both of you, enough," Bruce told them sternly, "You two had a good intention so I'm not going to choose sides, but both of you need to learn how to cooperate."

Bruce doesn't need to yell to get the attention of his sons or anyone else on his team. Just a simple firm demand, and anyone is quick to shut their mouths and obey.

"There's a Wayne Foundation event taking place tomorrow near the Stock Exchange. Instead of doing nightly jobs around the city, I would like the both of you to go and observe it."

"You seriously want me to go with him?" Damian addressed, his finger pointed at Tim.

Tim sneered, "Hell no am I going to go with this brat."

"You guys are both going," Bruce demanded, "No excuses."

Everyone in the family knows that when Bruce demands something, it must be done. Either that or get used to the Bat-glare.

Much to their dismay, Tim and Damian obeyed and went back into the manor, separately of course. Finally, Bruce can continue the drug trafficking reports, but with the hope that his two sons can get along for once.

* * *

Right before going to bed, Tim thought it was best to stop by Damian's room. Bruce really wants things to be okay between him and Damian, so he might as well try to reason with his biological son. Entering his room, he found him sitting upright on his bed drawing in his sketchbook.

"Damian."

The eleven-year old turned his head towards Tim, not having the brightest of faces.

"Let's just try to keep it casual tomorrow," Tim stated, "We don't want to disappoint Bruce."

"Agreed," Damian responded, "Just make sure you don't cause a problem again."

As much as he wanted to shout, Tim just took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dealing with this kid can be so difficult. "Why do you always have to be like that Damian?"

"Be like what, Drake?" He sneered.

"Always giving attitude. Always being obnoxious. Would it hurt just to be kind for once?"

"I really don't feel like listening to this nonsense," the eleven-year old argued, "If you have nothing serious to say, then why bother coming into my room?"

"You think this is not serious Damian?" Tim shot back, though Damian didn't respond and continued drawing in his sketchbook.

"Bruce wants us to get along," Tim continued, "And we can't exactly do that if you can't even try."

"You don't think I know that, Drake? How the hell am I suppose to if you can't comply with my actions."

"It's not that I don't agree with you, Damian. I just want to take the approaches that lead us to the most probable solutions. Tonight was an example."

Damian knew Tim was always the one who was patient with his own actions. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, he admired that. However, sometimes patience can be a distraction. "Well you could be wrong sometimes. There are often times when it's better to handle things right-on then to wait. Trust me Drake, I knew what I did for the night was the best."

Tim shot him a spiteful glance. The tone Damian spoke to him was the type of arrogant tone that always seemed to annoy him. "Let's just keep things causal tomorrow," he said as he walked away from his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Damian smiled to himself. Though Tim can get on his nerves, it tends to be fun to annoy him.

* * *

 _The next day_

The Wayne Foundation event was another success. It included plans for more public schools and public health facilities. What more can be expected by Wayne Enterprises, one of the world's top companies. Whatever help Gotham needed, Wayne Enterprise was always on it. Bruce Wayne always made sure of that, and Lucius Fox ran the company perfectly.

Once the event was over, Tim and Damian stopped by one of the dessert tables to fill up their stomachs momentarily.

"Careful not to get any frosting on that expensive tie," Tim joked, or at least attempted to.

"Tt," Damian expressed with his usual tone, "I'm glad this event is over. Father is better at presenting than that man."

"Oh that guy wasn't bad," Tim stated in defense of the executive director of Wayne Enterprise.

"Sure, whatever."

 _Of course. Never can I have an easy-flowing conversation with this child._ Tim sighed as he and Damian took a seat, finishing their dessert before they head back to the manor. Meanwhile, Tim examined the whole crowd. Some of Gotham's finest attended the event, as always. Everyone was dressed in expensive clothing and spoke in sophisticated vocabulary. If Bruce was here, he would casually have quite a few ladies following him around thanks to his playboy stereotype. The thought made Tim giggle to himself. Sometimes, even him and Dick had some young females all over them at these events. Heck, sometimes even Damian had that situation as well. They are part of the Wayne family of course, so anyone would come up to them.

"Well well well, look who we have here."

Both Tim and Damian turned to the random voice talking to them. It was a young man surrounded by three other boys, all around Tim's age. They were dressed in very expensive, mainstream clothing with some wearing expensive jewelry ranging from an ear ring to a watch. Judging by their sneering faces, these young men looked to be the spoiled and rude type. They probably come from parents that own small companies or work in the high end of finances.

"Sup faggot, and little Wayne."

Tim and Damian exchanged glances at each other, before turning their heads back to them angrily.

"Who you calling a faggot?" Tim asked, spitefully.

"Oh jeez, I don't know," the young man spoke sarcastically, "Who's the gay one here?"

Tim turned his back towards these boys and continued eating his dessert. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed, but he was too mature to even add fire to the mix.

"Oh come on Timmy, talk to us. What was your boyfriend's name again? Connie? Conler?"

"Connor," Tim hissed between his teeth. Oh how he hated the tone of mockery being directed at him. As for Damian, all he did was watch with a look of annoyance, yet sympathy. Being part of the Wayne family includes being part of celebrity-like gossip around Gotham, especially when it comes to relationships or dating. That's how some people began to find out about Tim and Connor. Of course, everyone in the Wayne family is mature enough to ignore criticism or gossip. Being well-known includes having people that scorn you just as much as having people that like you.

"Come on Timmy," the young man added while the other boys continued giggling, "Talk to us man! What? You gay or bi? Speak up and stop being such a little girl, oh wait." All four of them continued laughing, while Tim just sat there with his eyes shut. He really wanted to punch all of them right across the face, but he's trying his best to be mature. This is his adoptive father's event, and he was not going to ruin it.

As for Damian, well, he had enough of it.

"Can you assholes go away please," the eleven-year old demanded.

The boys turned towards him, half of them with a shocked expression. "Oh, so the little one here has quite the potty mouth eh?"

"Indeed. Now you should get out of here. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"My apologies little Bruce," the young man mocked, "I was just wanted to be able to talk to Bruce's cute little child and his sissy older brother."

Just then, Damian felt his blood boil. "Get out of here, and leave my brother alone," he hissed through his teeth.

Tim looked at Damian with awe.

 _Brother... He said brother._

"Oh, little one's feisty here," the young man mocked again, "What you gonna do about it little man?"

Then, right out of nowhere, Damian stood and sent a hard kick right on the boy's genitals. His scream of pain was enough to get the attention of half the people at the event, while completely surprising the boys around him. The rude young man was on the floor clearly in pain, while his friends rushed to his aid.

"Damian! Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean 'why did I do that'?!" Damian shot back.

Seeing how the crowd was looking at them, Tim insisted they leave right away. "Come on Damian, let's go," he said as he dragged the eleven-year old by the hand. Surely this would make some news on the local media.

* * *

 _Back at the manor_

"Damian..."

"What, Drake?" The eleven-year old rolled his eyes.

"You do notice that half or more of the crowd was looking at us right?" Tim added, "Think about how it makes us look. Think about how it makes Bruce look."

"I don't care."

"Bruce told us that there will be lots of people giving us negativity, Damian. We just have to get used to it. We're sons of a famous billionaire for crying out loud. Whatever crap people may give us, we just have to ignore it."

"What if I don't want to ignore it, Drake?" Damian spat back.

"Damian..." Tim sighed, "If you keep fighting back, it'll make you look bad. We want the Wayne family to keep a good reputation. What you just did, it's probably being added in the newspaper or in an article online by now."

This time, it was Damian that sighed. "I'm disappointed in you, Drake," he claimed as he marched upstairs to his room.

That left the teen confounded. Yes, he's been insulted by the eleven-year old plenty of times, all through similar tones. However, this tone wasn't the same as his usual derogatory ones. It sounded like Damian was deeply saddened by him. Apparently, Tim did something that frustrated him. How? He was the one who was insulted by four spoiled teens, so why is he disappointed in him? If anything, Damian would be the type to laugh along, wouldn't he? He always loved annoying Tim.

Well, that was for him to find out. Shortly after, he went upstairs himself to Damian's bedroom. The door was open, but to respect the kid, he knocked on the door anyway.

"What?" Damian asked, clearly knowing who's entering.

"I just want to talk," Tim stated as he walked in.

Damian didn't say anything, and continued drawing in his sketchbook again.

"What did I do to upset you Damian?" The teen asked earnestly.

After taking a deep breath, Damian responded, "I don't care what anyone thinks, even father. That ignorant teenager deserved that kick. He deserved all the pain I gave him. I can't believe you just sat there and let him say those things to you."

Tim wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Truth is, Damian did have a point.

Damian looked at the teen straight in the eyes, "Why didn't you do something, Drake? I know you didn't want to start any altercation, but I clearly saw the hurt in your eyes. You should have done something, and it kills me to see that you didn't do anything about it."

"I was hurt," Tim admitted, "Kon and I are happy in our relationship, so yes it indeed hurt when someone makes fun of that, but there's no need for me to dumb down to the level of those spoiled boys. I'm better than that, and you should know you can be better than that too."

"Well I still believe that boy deserved that kick in the area I gave it to," Damian replied, "He was making fun of your orientation. They all treated you like your some sort of joke of a human being. You are happy with who you are, and Connor makes you happy just as much as you make him. We are all happy for you, Drake. You are who you are, and seeing you happy makes us happy. I just hate how some people can be so prejudiced sometimes. You're my brother, and no one else can make fun of you but me. So if you think that what I did tonight was wrong, I beg to differ."

That was what Damian needed to vent out. After seeing Tim had no response, he turned his back towards the teen and continued drawing in his sketchbook. Little did he expected, Tim walked up to him and encased his arms around him.

"Uhmmm, Drake?"

"I just wanted to say I love you little bro," Tim told him, "And you made me feel so much better too."

Knowing Damian, he would not approve of being hugged. Yet surprisingly, the eleven-year old didn't protest at all. As for Tim, there was nothing else to say aside from wishing Damian a goodnight before leaving the room.

Damian smiled. As much as he hated to admit to himself, cheering Tim up felt just as good as annoying him. _Wow, I can't believe I actually feel this way._

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Bruce was on the other end of the hallway. The door was open, and he heard everything. The man had a smile on his face as well. They were both his sons, and they are finally starting to act like brothers.

* * *

 **Reviews, or even favs, would mean a lot. Thanks for taking your time to read! #BatfamForever**


End file.
